


布加勒斯特的枪 Guns in Bucharest

by Ming_Fei



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基在布加勒斯特找到了一份作射击教练的工作，生活得很平静，直到有一天他发现了一个秘密</p>
            </blockquote>





	布加勒斯特的枪 Guns in Bucharest

布加勒斯特的枪

 

已经六月份了，气温仍是懒洋洋的，并没有夏天该有的火热。一到下午四五点钟，就开始嘀嘀嗒嗒落一点雨，一整天积累下来的单薄阳光都被稀释个干净，空气轻飘飘的，带一点青草味道，倒是让街道变得好闻了很多。虽然多少凉飕飕的，道旁树却也按着时节该长叶长叶，一点也没耽误，猛一抬头，葱翠的树冠已经满满的遮住了人行道。

  
拐角那家超市的店员快交班了，他打着呵欠，手上麻木的扫着条形码，不时瞄一眼墙上的挂钟。八点十分。玻璃门这时被推开，出现了一个熟悉的身影。店员知道这个人，他大概在半年前住进了对面楼里，基本上每天这个时间来店里买点东西，他总是买美国烟，买美国酒，甚至美国产的牛肉罐头。这算怎么回事，店员颇不以为然，在吃的喝的上自己从不喜欢外国货，还是家乡的东西比较合口味。

  
“刚下班？” 店员懒懒的随口问了一句，扫了一下那人递过来的速冻披萨和几根士力架。他点点头，算是回应。“还要老样子？” 店员又说，他注意到客人有些懒懒的，大约今天过得并不愉快。得到肯定答复后，店员转头在身后的货架上拿了一瓶杰克丹尼和一盒骆驼。

  
高大而沉默的男人掏出皮夹子，数出几张纸币。“今年是比往年要冷。” 店员嘴里咕咙了一句，但六月天还戴着手套仍然挺怪。客人却摇了摇头，收拾起买的东西，“我一点不觉得冷”，他说，然后推开玻璃门走了出去。真是个怪人，店员又深深打了个呵欠。

  
他住的这栋楼已经有些年头了，平街的大门晃悠悠的，已经关不牢，仅容一人的电梯也早就坏了，并没有人来修。他有时听到楼里不多的住户抱怨，吵吵嚷嚷的打电话投诉，但日子也还是这样一天天过去了。他住的楼层很高，每天都要爬楼，他倒从未在意过这件事。这天晚上他也照例一步一步走上去，照例在门口静悄悄站了一会儿，似乎在倾听里面的动静，然后警觉的四下看了看，这才打开自己的房门。房门很厚重，是他专门定制的，几乎是他住进来后添置的最贵的一样东西。除此之外，他的居处极其简朴，没什么像样的家具，连个电视都没有买。

  
没有人知道，曾经令人闻风丧胆的冬兵现在独自一人在布加勒斯特生活，他也像别人一样，租房子、交水电费、去超市买东西，他也要喝水吃饭穿衣，也要养活自己。他现在就把刚买回来的披萨放进烤箱里加热，再从冰箱里取出一些冰块放到杯子里，倒上一杯威士忌，一边慢慢喝着，一边等烤箱到时。这些琐事他完成得轻车熟路，但也并不意味着他就真的可以有跟别人一样的生活了。

  
虽然可能在今天之前他是这么以为的。

  
雨后的城市有着令人愉悦的清爽，而且安静，似乎雨水也能洗净一些声音。他搬了一把椅子放在阳台上，坐下来，把脚搁在栏杆上，点上一根烟。进屋之后他就脱掉了外套，上身只穿一件黑色的背心，露出了锃亮的金属左臂。

  
蝎式冲锋枪。榴弹发射器。巴雷特狙击步枪。格洛克手枪……

  
再熟悉不过了。曾经他生命的全部意义就是完美的使用这些致命武器。它们帮助他成为那件最完美、最致命的武器。

  
要不是今天碎纸机坏了，要不是今天秘书小姐请他帮忙把机器拆开检查，他也许不会看到这张没有完全被粉碎的清单。他太熟悉那些密码般的型号代码，一点点破碎的信息就足够让他猜到这是一份什么样的文件。

  
购买武器的清单。普通人不会需要这些武器，有钱人也许会找渠道弄个小手枪防身，但，这种程度、这种规模的？冬兵会需要，而在布加勒斯特辛勤工作的巴基∙巴恩斯就已经不需要了。好吧，他在房间里藏了几把枪，那也只是为冬兵备下的。

  
巴基把烟头摁熄在鞋底，起身回到房间里，站在烤箱边把热好的披萨吃了个精光。杯子里的冰块慢慢融进淡黄的酒里，他坐在桌边，盯着这杯酒，摊在桌上的本子仍是没有写一个字。这是他给自己安排的例行功课，记下每天的生活，也记下以前的生活，当然，这是指能想起来的那部分。记忆像漂浮不定的海浪，不知道会把什么东西冲上来，他就像充满无穷好奇与耐心的小孩，在海岸边捡起所有遇到的宝贝，珍藏进自己的百宝箱里。这个本子就是他的百宝箱，只不过里面装的不是五彩斑斓的海螺贝壳罢了，往往一页纸就是好多条人命。

  
他又点上一根烟，心里其实早就已经拿定了主意。既然已经发现了，也就断然没有转身走开的道理，他得知道这背后是些什么勾当。

 

 

巴基∙巴恩斯平日里的睡眠质量连合格都称不上，他入睡很慢，睡得又浅，做的梦也太多。他有时候想，也许人一生的睡眠时间在上帝那里会有个总数，他以前睡得太多，分到后面的相应就少了。其实巴基并不贪睡，在自我节制这方面很少有人做得比他好，但他也不是什么苦行僧，在没什么要紧事的时候，也并不反对跟枕头多亲近几个钟头。不过今天他有别的安排。虽然前一天晚上的睡眠质量一如往常，巴基在七点钟起身的时候也没有半分难度。

  
他穿了一件卡其布长袖衬衫，一条隐约看得出油渍的工装裤，裤脚都磨破了边，再压上一顶鸭舌帽，浑身松松垮垮的出了门。巴基在地铁站买了一杯咖啡、一个夹着奶酪和薄肉片的面包，然后上了一列地铁，他坐在座位上不紧不慢的吃着自己的早饭，反正是要坐到终点站的。

  
这条线通到城市边缘，地铁上的人越来越少， 大半都跟他一样，穿着松垮垮、脏兮兮的工装。

  
地铁到站。巴基跟着人流走出站台，他知道，这里有一家水泥厂、几处建材加工厂。巴基并不确定来这里会找到什么线索，但怀疑是合理的。

  
一个衣冠楚楚、逢人自带三分笑脸的高级俱乐部的经理，为什么要趁晚上一个人开车来这里？巴基在救下这个人的时候，并非没有想过这个问题，但对于别人的私生活，他既无兴趣、也无必要去探个究竟。每个人都有自己的秘密，他自己也有。但现在巴基想要探究一下这个秘密了。

  
大约半年前，几乎身无分文的巴基看到了水泥厂的招工广告。他没有犹豫，立马赶了过来。作为顶尖的间谍和杀手，巴基可以找到一千种方式生活下来，也许还可以过得很好，但他如果想干干净净的生活，选择就没那么多了。他没有资历，没有文凭，没有正常的身份，即使他不是一个逃亡者，也是一个困在现代社会条条框框里的过时之人。已经有无数次碰壁体验的巴基希望，也许他至少可以凭一身力气吃饭。那一天他也是坐的这一趟地铁，车厢在漆黑隧道中驶过时，巴基似乎看到了一个花花公子，穿着簇新的三件套，梳着油光蹭亮的大背头，满脸笑意的招呼他的小个子朋友坐上他新买的敞篷汽车。噢，他那时候在想，晚上要不要把这件事写到日记里。布鲁克林的生活，那是几辈子之前的事了，那些事，跟现在的巴基∙巴恩斯没有一点关系。

  
“不行，Jakov先生，不行，” 那个肥肥的车间主管让人很想揍他一顿，“您这是打黑工，您知道什么叫打黑工吗？最轻最轻的，会把您遣返，您是俄国人吧？您就回去过日子吧。重的呢，您得去坐牢。没准您还会连累我，这不行，Jakov先生，这绝对不行。”

  
他可以不签合同，他可以就临时的来干活，他干完活拿钱走人就是了，谁都不会发现。

  
肥肥的主管最后勉强同意让他干一天活，按小时算，拿最低工资。但也就一天，第二天有没有多余的活给他干，主管可说不好。

  
说实话，水泥厂那些活，巴基一点也不觉得累。这是他干过最轻松最安全的工作了。巴基很满意，他这一天都高高兴兴的。他打算第二天再来碰运气。

  
晚上六点的时候收班了，跟巴基一组的其他人对这个新来的大个子很有好感，毕竟他一个人干了好几个人的活，还乐呵呵的，半句怨言没有。他们叫他一起去工厂旁边的小酒馆里喝点东西，打打桌球，放松一下。巴基没有拒绝，毕竟他根本没地方可去。

  
中途出来解手的时候，巴基听到停车场那边有点动静。他循声摸了过去。一个光头党模样的壮汉正拿枪对着一个开宾利的人，车里那个人抖抖索索的，正从包里摸着什么东西。

  
巴基没多想，摸出内袋里的匕首径直扔了过去。匕首正中光头壮汉拿枪的手掌，他哇的一声叫了出来，手上的枪哐当落地。巴基走过去，捡起枪，冷冷的看着光头捂着带血的手连滚带爬奔向旁边的摩托。巴基有些不太愉快的看了眼手上这柄枪，在食指上转了一圈，然后开枪击中了刚开出几米的摩托的后胎。光头壮汉又惨叫了一声倒地。

  
巴基擦了擦匕首上的血，仔细的收好，然后把枪递给了宾利里那个男人，“你现在可以报警，也可以走。” 说完，巴基准备离开，但里面这个人却紧紧拉住了他。然后他在布加勒斯特的生活就发生了改变。

  
肥肥的车间主管显然已经不记得这位只来干过一天的Jakov先生，他很忙，现在工厂里并不缺人，他才没时间搭理这个不知道从哪里冒出来的穷酸。巴基装作很遗憾的从主管的办公室出来，说话的间隙他已经把这屋子打量了好几遍。然后巴基跑到配电室，找准机会搞了点手脚，正在给大卡车装货的起重设备突然悬在半空。巴基靠在墙角，满意的看着主管火冒三丈的接了个电话，然后急匆匆的从办公室跑出来。

  
巴基溜了进去，从刚才主管拿文件的地方取出几大叠材料，飞速翻阅起来。

 

 

中午的时候，巴基回到住的地方，洗了个澡，煮了点意面胡乱吃掉，然后他穿着一身运动装出去上班。Jakov教练今天有三个预约。

  
巴基救下的那个人拥有几家高级俱乐部，做的是有钱人的买卖，他有一个赛马俱乐部，一个高尔夫球场，还有这家新开的射击俱乐部。那天晚上他见识了巴基的枪法，惊叹不已，随即邀请巴基来自家俱乐部里当教练。他对巴基心存感激，又珍惜人才，对一些边边角角的身份文件上的事情并不在意。Jakov教练现在已经是俱乐部里的明星，难约得很，他那些有钱的学生也一个个对他崇拜得要命。老板本人甚至有一次喝醉了之后悄悄跟人讲，Jakov教练其实是克格勃特工，来这里执行什么保卫人类的秘密任务。当然啦，别人也告诉他，现在没有什么克格勃了。这事是Jakov教练的一个学生当笑话讲给他听的，Jakov教练听了并没有笑，反而神神秘秘的说，也许是真事呢。Jakov教练平时不太说话，冷不丁开个玩笑，大家都觉得他更迷人了。

  
要是没有发现老板的这个秘密，巴基真觉得自己可以一直做这个Jakov教练。老板一直很亲切，很有幽默感，也很迷人，但巴基见过太多这种人了，他也见过太多这种人的面具下的真相。  
教完第二个学生休息的时候，Jakov教练随口问了下秘书小姐今晚有没有空，秘书小姐很年轻，长相甜美，跟Jakov教练说话的时候有些羞涩，她遗憾的回答，老板要跟一会儿来练习的K先生一起吃晚饭，她得去安排一下。她脸上泛红，支支吾吾的说，之后几天她应该都有时间。Jakov教练笑了笑，感谢了她的咖啡。

  
K先生很喜欢打气步枪，巴基经常见到他，此前从没关心过这人是个什么来头，除了他经常脱靶以外再无别的印象。这个K先生，巴基抿了口咖啡，是水泥厂的老板。文件里标注的法人姓名，他当然不会忘。

  
Jakov教练脸上一直是淡淡的，同往常没有什么不同，也没有跟K先生多聊一个字。上完课他就收拾好自己的东西下楼，但他并没有马上离开，而是兜了个圈子，又回到车库等了一会儿，直到看见K先生和老板一起驾车离开。

  
然后巴基又去了水泥厂，那里已经下班，只是在周围走来走去的守卫多得异乎寻常。等到天完全黑掉，巴基摸进装卸车间，从堆积如山的成袋水泥下面发现了清单上列着的那些东西。

  
第二天下午Jakov教练准时来上班。秘书小姐今天换了香水、带了条丝巾，时不时给Jakov教练递一条热毛巾或者一杯柠檬水，她打电话订了些精巧的小蛋糕，招呼大家一起喝点下午茶。Jakov教练看起来挺喜欢甜食，一口一口吃得很用心，不一会儿小碟子里就空了，他舔舔嘴唇，抬起头问秘书小姐，“还有多的吗？” 秘书小姐一愣，连忙把自己的碟子递过去，这是她喜欢的蛋糕，她还一口没吃呢。

  
老板也来了，带着熟悉的亲切微笑跟客人和员工打着招呼，他坐到Jakov教练旁边，说起了闲话。老板说，俱乐部要扩建，要开发户外项目。现在的人嘛，总是追求新鲜刺激。他已经买了地，弄到了枪支许可，订购了一批猎枪。是真的枪哦，真的子弹哦，不是气枪那种玩具。让你的学生去练习下打鹌鹑打野兔，没准还能打到几个吸血鬼呢。老板显然是感受到了自己的风趣，不由得笑了。Jakov教练没什么反应，老板没在意，反正这人一直这样。

  
新的场馆快建好了，老板接着说，订购的猎枪也就要送到了。老板看着Jakov教练。Jakov教练还是没什么反应，只专心吃自己的蛋糕，老板只得自己继续往下说。Jakov，以后生意的重点在那边，把你的工作调一下，你知道的，都是真枪实弹，难保别人不打主意。你以后可以住在那边，房子我安排，工资也不会亏待你，有你在那边，我安心一些。

  
“你请我来是当教练的，不是当保镖。”

  
是，是，我知道，老板连忙说。Jakov，你有什么要求，尽管提。钱？女人？你要什么？或者，一份身份文件？我可以帮你弄到。

  
Jakov教练安静的看着他，老板不在意似的挥挥手。得了，Jakov，我当然调查过你，我可是正经的生意人，我只想好好挣钱，不想惹麻烦。我多少见过一点世面，你这样的水平，当然不是为了教人打气枪的。Jakov，或者，我应该叫你James？你不是老毛子，对吧，你从美国过来的，对吧。我不知道你具体什么来头，也不想知道，跟我没关系。我们只谈生意。

  
巴基知道自己必须开口了。“Jakov或者James，没什么区别，一个意思，随你叫吧。我是美国人，在俄罗斯住了很长时间。我参过军，现在退役了。所以，去哪里？”

  
美国大兵！我就知道！你一定是那个什么特种部队的，你一定不想说，我知道肯定是的！老板高兴的嚷嚷着。明天我安排一下，后天你就过去。

  
老板递过来的卡片上写着城郊一处地址，水泥厂近几个月来一直在往这个地址发货。

 

 

巴基∙巴恩斯坐在阳台上，扒下一只鸡腿，烤鸡金灿灿的，冒着热气，散发出蜂蜜和油脂的香气，让人食欲大动。巴基一边吃一边想，享受了这么美好的食物，也许今晚能睡个好觉。

  
但他还有不少要做的事情。巴基拉开床旁边的衣橱，小心的取下衣橱后壁的隔板，从里面拿出一支蝎式冲锋枪。巴基把衣橱合上，又蹲在阳台门口，手指从门框和地板的缝隙伸进去，轻轻往上一抬，一块松动的木地板被顶了出来。巴基从里面掏出一把小巧的格洛克手枪。他把枪都放在桌子上，拉开平时放刀叉的抽屉，在抽屉隔板下面取出一柄双刃格斗刀、两把匕首刺。他把这些也放在桌上，回身掀起了床垫。巴基看着这些东西，站了好半天，然后松手放开了床垫。

  
巴基坐在床边，双手撑在膝盖上，接连抽了两根烟。他站起来踩熄烟头，顺便把烟头踢进床底下。他再次掀开床垫，把里面的东西提起来扔在了地上。那是他的冬兵制服。他看着这些东西，抓了抓头。巴基不知道第二天事情会变成什么样，也不知道会遇到什么人，他只能尽量自己多做准备。穿一件防弹背心总比穿背心好吧，其他的想那么多干什么。

  
但是他希望最好用不上桌子上那些东西，他希望自己带着只是以备不时之需。

  
今天巴基在回家路上多拐了几步，确定没人跟踪之后，他戴上面罩和护目镜，拖着一个警察进了条黑乎乎的巷子，恶狠狠的说自己要报案，并不由分说塞给他一个大信封，强调里面是武器买卖的铁证。那是巴基在水泥厂拍的照片，还有他复印下来的几份文件，他担心这些愚蠢的警察看不懂，还专门用荧光笔将相关的人名地名高亮标注。巴基说，这份材料他已经给警局送了十份过去，他们明天必须去水泥厂抓人。要是不去，他就炸了警察局，他说到做到。

  
强装镇定的警察拆开信封一看，随即瞪大了眼睛，“为什么不去？” 他几乎已经看到自己的肩章上多了一颗星，甚至好几颗。

  
巴基没有回答，只是把警告再说了一遍，然后就像幽灵一样消失了。这些人同罪恶的勾结程度能有多深，曾经的冬日战士再清楚不过，他无法相信他们。这件事他当然是管定了，如果警察不来，那就只好自己收拾局面。

  
酒又没了，巴基遗憾的摇了摇瓶子。今天回家太晚，超市都关门了，幸好推着流动车的小贩那里还剩下最后一只烤鸡。

  
城市里的万家灯火渐渐暗淡下去，夜已经很深了，巴基今晚没法用酒精催眠自己，酝酿了好久仍是没有丝毫睡意。他在床头那一堆东西里翻了一会儿，抽出一本前几天路过漫画书店时进去随便买的一本《美国队长》。漫画的主人公在冰封几十年后醒来，对身边的世界茫然无措，在那个世界里，他一个人也不认识，他过去的整个人生就像是没有存在过一样。这个人固执的想要找回死去的好友，但那个人好像已经完完全全消失在了时间里。在故事里，他仍然还是失去了自己最好的朋友，他最多只能自己一个人去完成朋友的遗愿，在一个叫什么大峡谷的地方画了一张朋友的画像。这个人叫史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，他最好的朋友叫巴基∙巴恩斯。

  
但巴基∙巴恩斯并不在这个故事里，巴基∙巴恩斯也不应该在这个故事里。《美国队长》是属于好人的故事。他心里一个声音尖笑着讽刺，他这样的人，还想着自己可以做点什么好事，他还想去装什么英雄、装什么好人。他心里一个小小的声音也在反驳，他不可以有一点点机会吗，他也失去了……

  
越想越烦躁。巴基心里一股气，这个史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，他好好当他的英雄就是了，干嘛非要来烦我？

  
那个小小的声音又说，是你自己把他从河里拉起来的，是你自己非要去博物馆听他的英雄事迹的，是你自己想起他来的。

  
好吧。

  
巴基又举起漫画左看看右看看。什么呀，他仰头倒在枕头上，画得一点也不像。

 

 

时隔一年之后，巴基∙巴恩斯又重新穿上了冬兵的制服。他把该带的东西都塞在了裤腿里，再在防弹背心外面套了一件皮夹克，把冲锋枪藏在皮夹克里。临出门的时候他想了想，又回头把日记本从背心下面塞了进去。看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，即使是今年这个多雨的六月，似乎穿得也有点太多。巴基不想太引人注目，在路上横生枝节，只好步行到几个街区之外，开走了路边的一辆甲壳虫。天刚放亮不久，路上并没有什么人。巴基开着车直奔城郊水泥厂。

  
这是第一次，在有任务在身的时候，他希望自己可以不射出一枚子弹。

  
巴基把车停在地铁站旁边的停车场，规规矩矩的打了卡。然后他顺利进入水泥厂的装卸车间，藏身在最里面的一堆水泥背后。这里的粉尘实在太重了，巴基轻手轻脚的掏出了面罩戴上。

  
在呛人的水泥堆里趴了三个小时，这个车间一直十分安静，并没有一个工人来上班。终于，他看到老板和K先生带着一群人走了进来。他们交谈的声音极小，距离又太远，巴基根本看不清嘴形。他很想知道接下来会发生什么，他很想解答心中那个最大的疑问：谁要买这些武器？

  
这些跟自己的装备一样的武器。

  
一辆货车开了进来，空的，连司机在内，车上下来了五个人。巴基仔细辨认着他们的脸，生怕漏过了什么。他想自己没有见过这些人。

  
但是他所知的又能有多少呢？他们的脸可能早就在记忆中被抹去了，可能被抹去了很多次。

  
巴基抬起了手，握紧手中的冲锋枪。他的左手上方，一袋水泥失去了支撑，一跌一跌的往下落，水泥纸袋裂开了一条缝，里面的灰色粉末像沙漏一样向着地面流淌。

  
它在为双方计算着时间。那边的人都注意到了突然滚落的水泥，齐齐望向了这边。新来的五个人里地位比较高的那个做了个手势，有两个人举着枪，一步一步往这边走。

  
巴基也握紧了枪。他心里还在计算，是守株待兔的好，还是干脆直接冲出去。

  
他不用计算了。出乎所有人意料，警笛声倏地响起，划破了维持良久的宁静。从脚步声判断，车间已经被包围。为首的警察举着喇叭向里喊话，要求他们立即投降。

  
老板一下就歪倒在地，巴基听不清他具体在说什么，只知道声音里夹杂着哭腔。K先生还在试图辩解，强调自己只是来安排送货。举枪的那两个人里，有一个还是疑惑的看向巴基藏身的方向，他没有理会眼前的混乱，继续一步一步往这边走。巴基从水泥后面注视着他。

  
有一只手拉住了这个人，他们低声说着什么。

  
不好。巴基心里喊道，他似乎知道接下来的事情会怎样发生。

  
他们向四面扔出金属制的小型炸弹，威力不算太大，以免伤及自身，而赢得的时间足够他们在警察开枪回击之前上到车里。大货车猛的掉头往外冲，将车轮旁边的老板甩出好几米远，一路喷出一道血注。

  
巴基皱起眉头，竟为他感到难过。他救过这个人，也受过这个人恩惠，无论如何，一个人这样死去，也实在有些过分。但他只能死死扣住左手，控制自己不冲出去。面前是一群警察，还有货车上那几个人，没有比在这种情况下暴露自己更糟糕的事情了。他还要继续在布加勒斯特安静的生活，他的任务已经完成了，他已经成功了，武器没有被卖出去，这就够了。

  
这哪里够？

  
砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！

  
五发子弹，四个轮胎，一个油箱。大货车在像蜗牛一样挣扎了一段之后，终于被拦下，荷枪实弹的警察全都围了上去。

  
悄然从后面小门离开前，巴基回头看了一眼，这五个人正抱着头从车上下来，不远处是老板血淋淋的尸体，K先生跪坐在旁边，瑟瑟发抖。他心里有些说不清楚的感受，他不知道一个犯过罪的人是否应该被怜悯。也许在生命的尽头，总应该获得怜悯。

  
带队的警察后来在很多次庆功宴上讲述这场巨大的胜利，讲述他们是如何勇敢的在炮火中抓捕贩卖武器的罪犯。但私底下他们会议论那个幽灵一样的人，带队的警察甚至发誓说，就是这个幽灵拦下了即将逃逸的货车。

 

 

中午的太阳懒洋洋的，店员打着呵欠，强撑着给自己冲了一杯咖啡。他还没来得及喝上一口，玻璃门就吱呀吱呀被推开了。他勉强抬起眼皮，哦，是这个人啊，住在对面楼的怪人，六月天戴手套的怪人。今天这个人更怪了，全身上下裹得密不透风。

  
怪人拿了几包薯片、几袋糖果，然后指了指背后货架上的烟。店员打了个喷嚏，空气中好像多了很多灰尘，呛人得很。他不好意思的冲客人笑笑，“今天下班早啊？” 他随口问了一句。

  
“不是，” 这人说，“工作丢了。”

  
“唉……” 店员深深叹了口气，似乎感同身受，“生活不容易啊……” 他已经扫完了手头的东西，忽然又想起了什么，“那，还要威士忌吗？”

  
“要的。另外再来一瓶香槟。” 他笑了。居然笑了。这人刚失业，居然笑得出来。

  
店员打着呵欠摇摇头， 真是个怪人。

 


End file.
